The secrets of the halfbloods
by Halfblood555
Summary: a year after percy jackson and anabeth break up...16 year old percy jackson finds a new love Carter Grace daughter of Zeus.  Filled with Romance drama and best of all LOGAN LERMAN!  it is reavealed later on carter is the decendant of the one and only XENA
1. Chapter 1

"Carter get your butt up and get ready for school" Jason Yelled from down stairs "Okay Okay Shut up I am up. "carter yelled back. She got ready for school. went down stairs and ate breakfast.(fyi carter is 15)She got in her car and Jason and Rocky piled in the back seat. When Carter got to school she saw Percy. she ran to him."Hey Perc!"she said "hey Cece" he said "why do you call me that my name is not Cecilia?"she questioned him. He let out a small chuckle. "cause well I don't know but I have always called you that and I am not gonna stop now" he stated Carter giggled. Then Grover popped up out of no were along with Deja. "hey dude and the lovely Carter" Grover said Carter Blushed. Percy Noticed and smiled. "what?"carter asked Percy "nothing your just cute when you blush. "he said Carter blushed even more if that was possible. The Bell rang and they all went their separate ways. Carter and Percy had all the same classes. Carter and Percy were in history. Carter and Percy sat together. After 30 Minutes Carter was bored so she Raised her hand. "Yes Miss Grace?"asked Mrs. Aartman."Can I Go to the bathroom?"she asked "Of course" she said. Carter Rushed out. leading Percy to realize something might happen to her since he knew she was a half blood to. he did the same thing she did. He tried to find Carter. Finally he found her and she was being attacked by an Empusa!

Well that is all I have for now so maybe I will post more later


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"let her go" i bravely said "Perseus Jackson we meet again?" Kelly asked "leave Carter alone" I stated before bringing out riptide. Riptide became a sword. Carter's beautiful stormy green eyes Widened in fear. The Empusa hissed and threw carter against a locker knocking her out cold. Carter started to bleed i wanted to help her but i couldn't. Jason and Liam popped of no were. Kelly was distracted and i sliced here in half and ran to carter. Thalia ran in and gasped "Percy what happened?"she asked horrified as she stared at her badly wounded younger i explained Thalia gave Carter some nectar and ambrosia. carter started to wake up right as i finished the story. her eyes fluttered open. I pulled her into a tight hug she did not expect it but then she hugged back. We gathered all the other satyrs and half bloods and magically appeared at the entrance of Camp Half Blood and carter eyes really wide open looked scared to death "wh-wha-whats happening to me?"she stuttered no doubt thinking she was crazy. I pulled her into another tight hug. "nothing is happening to you your now safe" i tried to comfort my terrified love. and we all walked in. I explained everything to carter let her know where her cabin was and all that good stuff. She was quiet the whole time at the end of the tour she asked like a shy five year old girl if we could go down to the beach of course i said yes.

Eventually we started talking and laughing then we found each other leaning in and next thing you know we were KISSING !she pulled away and blushed "so Percy how long have you known you were a half blood?"she asked "since i was twelve simply shrugged.

After a while she fell asleep on my Shoulder carried her up to my cabin were all my family was sleeping i set her on my bed and laid down next to her and dosed off!

K SO THAT IS IT YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CARTER'S POV

i woke up to be sleeping with Percy! Jason was gonna kill me! I jumped out of his bed waking Percy up in the process. "what's wrong" he asked "Jason is gonna kill me" i stated and ran out Percy following not far behind I got to my cabin and Jason handed me my battle gear. (witch i did not choose.) "nice of you to join us. Now go get ready. You should to Percy." Jason scolded "sure" Percy said than ran out. i got dressed then headed to the dinning pavilion. i saw Percy wearing his battle gear. Percy walked up to me "hey" he simply said "hey" i blushed then he walked to the Poseidon table after the day was over Percy asked me to meet him at the beach so i did "hey carter so i want to ask you something" he said nervously "yes?" i shrugged "well...will you...be my girl...friend?"he stuttered "of course" I exclaimed and practically tackled and kissed him he pulled away and chuckled...FINALLY!


	4. Chapter 4

Carter's POV

The next day i climbed out of bed, Got my gear on and headed over to archery. I saw My WONDERFUL boyfriend. i started to walk over to him but soon my path was blocked by Anabeth (Percy's Ex girlfriend).She had her knife in her hand. "uh Hi Can i Help you?"I said Next thing I know i have a huge gash on my cheek "OWW" i yell "That's what you get for stealing Percy!"SHE SAYS. Percy runs between us and helps me up "Anabeth go away i will never be with you AGAIN!"he says and takes me to the water in the woods

"You got cut really bad Didn't you Babe" He says cause i as soon as we got far enough out so no one could here us i started crying!


	5. Chapter 5

Carter's POV

"Carter are you ok?" Percy asked? " I'll be fine ... I think" I said freaked out alot but Percy healed my gash! "Babe i can tell your freaked out i can handle Anabeth if you want?" He said trying to protect me. Half of me wanted to say yes while the other half knew i need to take care of myself. I decided unfortunately option number 2. "It's ok I need to take care of myself I can't always have you looking out for me you know what I mean?"I said "Yah I do but Anabeth is really tough" He said "Yah well so am I . I have powers I don't even know about so i can take care of myself...Come on let's get back to archery!" I said

When we got back to archery an arrow was barreling straight toward my head i caught it just in time! " Whoa how did you do that!" Percy asked "I DONT KNOW!" I said freaked out!

**ok that is the end of that chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

Carter's POV

My life SUCKS. Oh am I being rude? I don't care! I have no idea what's going on and Chiron won't tell me I think he muttered a word like Xena or something.

Percy and I were holding hands on the beach when I saw something in the forest. Every one of our friends was with us, so I said "Come on you guys follow me" I said motioning for them to follow "Babe what's wrong?" Percy asked I just ignored him and kept walking. "Just follow me would you?" I spat kind of rudely I don't know why but it felt like something was pulling me to the forest. I was being drawn to... well I honestly have no idea where. "CARTER WATCH OUT!" is all I heard Percy yell before I fell.

Percy's POV

As she fell I jumped in after her I had to I don't want to lose her.

We all landed to see Carter talking to some older woman who looked exactly like her Mother! (Who I have seen a picture of before.)

"Carter omg that was so stupid how could you do that!Now I have no idea where we are and now we are stuck so thanks alot!" I yelled "Your mad at me IT WAS NOT MY FAULT I WAS POSSESED OR SOMETHING!"she yelled back "LOOK I THINK WE JUST NEED A BREAK OK!" I yelled i didn't mean it though I wasn't thinking "what?"Carter Asked tears in her eyes "Look let's go to the tavern up the hill then we can talk there." the Lady said "Thanks Xena Thanks Gabrielle." Carter said "THEY EVEN HAVE KAREOKE LET'S GO!" Gabrielle Yelled "AWESOME !" Carter yelled

When we get there guess what carter sings well her you go!

good girl by Carrie Underwood

Hey, good girl  
>With your head in the clouds<br>I bet you I can tell you  
>What you're thinkin' about<p>

You'll see a good boy  
>Gonna give you the world<br>But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
>With your heart in the dirt<p>

His lips are dripping honey  
>But he'll sting you like a bee<br>So lock up all your love and  
>Go and throw away the key<p>

Hey good girl  
>Get out while you can<br>I know you think you got a good man

_[Hook]_  
>Why, why you gotta be so blind?<br>Won't you open up your eyes?  
>It's just a matter of time 'til you find<br>He's no good, girl  
>No good for you<br>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
>Better listen to me<br>He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl  
>You got a heart of gold<br>You want a white wedding  
>And a hand you can hold<br>Just like you should, girl  
>Like every good girl does<br>Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
>Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust<br>'Cause when he says forever  
>Well, it don't mean much<br>Hey good girl  
>So good for him<br>Better back away honey  
>You don't know where he's been<p>

_[Hook]_  
>Why, why you gotta be so blind?<br>Won't you open up your eyes?  
>It's just a matter of time 'til you find<br>He's no good, girl  
>No good for you<br>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
>Yeah yeah yeah, he's low<br>Yeah yeah yeah

_[Bridge]_  
>Oh, He's no good, girl<br>Why can't you see?  
>He'll take your heart and break it<br>Listen to me, yeah

_[Hook/Outro]_  
>Why, why you gotta be so blind?<br>Won't you open up your eyes?  
>Just a matter of time 'til you find<br>He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?  
>Just a matter of time 'til you find<br>He's no good, girl  
>No good for you<br>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes


End file.
